The Devil's Hope
by Vedahzii
Summary: Cheyenne Nammah knew that her life in the states were over. After realizing that, if she wanted to be a hero, one that she herself could be proud of, she would need to go to one of the best places in the world, UA High School in Japan. Unfortunately, not only would she have to learn a new culture and language, she has to face the horrors that set their sights on the school.
1. Chapter One New Interests

A young teen girl sat in the cold interrogation room of a police station. She had an athletic build that suited well with her taller than average height. Her bust size was slightly smaller than average. Her hair was a bright, deep crimson, cut short just past her neck, flaring out a bit in the back, and bangs go pass her eyes, that were a dark and rich blue. She had a large assortment of freckles covering her cheeks and passing over her button nose.

She shivered at the freezing air, pulling her white and red flannel shirt over her white t-shirt. Her blue jean enclosed knee bounced about while her red vans tapped the ground along with it. A lot of her clothes had holes in them and were covered in dirt and blood, many areas having burn markings. She had scraps and cuts on her arms, a few burns on her hands, and a busted lip with a big bruise on her cheek.

The door opened as a tall man of Native American descent walked in. He was built like a truck; he had short black hair that reached past his ears and sharp amber eyes filled with shock. "Damn, kid, you look like shit..." The man wore a white button up, jeans, a pair of boots, and had a wolf's jaw bone necklace.

The young woman looked up at him. "Thanks, Will, that's exactly what a girl wants to hear right now; it's a surprise that you're still single." Annoyance was clear in her voice.

"Sorry, Cheyenne." Will rubbed the back of his neck as he walked up and knelt beside her. "Are you..." he put his hand on her back "Ok?"

Cheyenne straightened up at the contact, causing Will to remove his hand. "I'm fine, just sore." She pulled him into a hug. "And a bit cold."

She smelled the scent of soot off him, just like herself. "You went over there?" She pulled away to look at him.

"Yeah, I saw what was left of the house and found what we're pretty sure is your mother; hard to tell though when nearly the entire body was burnt to a chirp."

"Anything survive?" A faint hope slowly filled her eyes.

"So far not much, but I did manage to find this in what I believe was your room." He pulled out a pair of military dog tags.

Cheyenne grabbed them before he could say more. "Oh thank god. I thought I lost these forever." She held them close to her heart, before looking at them for damages. They appeared to be fine, just really dirty. They had the name of Nammah A. I. "Adam..." Sorrow slipped passed without her knowledge.

"I miss him too, kid." Will brought her attention back. "I also found Ivo..."

Cheyenne's face morphed into anger at the name. "Yeah so? What about him?"

"He's dead... he was killed by what appeared to be a wolf." The girl's face lightened slightly. "He wasn't too far away from the house. He looked like he was in a fight." Will looked at her with worry. "What happened tonight?"

She looked away from him for a moment, taking a breath. "I fought back." She turned back to him. "I decided that enough was enough. I knew Adam wasn't here to save me or ma from "daddy" anymore so I did what a hero would do and fought back."

"From what I've seen of Ivo, you gave him a few good hooks."

"Yeah, I don't really remember how the house caught fire. I really wished I got ma out of there before everything went to shit..." She stared down at her fist, slowly opening and closing it before her face lit up. "Oh! I learned something new about my quirk!"

Will was taken back by the subject change. "Oh, and that would be?"

Cheyenne pulled up her sleeve. Black and red smoke started slowly appearing over her fingertips and went up her arm, stopping at the elbow. As the smoke traveled up her lightly sun kissed skin, it turned pure black and her nails became claws. "I can make some form of armor and it's really tough, but I could still feel the real heavy blows." She pointed to the bruise on her cheek.

"You really are a walking armory now." Will chuckled as he examined her arm.

"Yep, I just wish I wasn't scary looking; I really do look like a devil now."

"Hmm?" He looked at her face and jumped a little. She managed to spread the armor to her head. Her red hair was now white; her blue irises went red while the whites of her eyes were black. Fangs replaced her teeth, and she had a pair of horns protruding from her forehead. Her eyes fluttered for a moment before her armor disappeared. "Takes a lot out of you, doesn't it?"

She nodded. "I should be fine after some rest; I've been here all night."

"Jeremiah Wellington?" An officer popped his head in.

Will raised his hand. "Yeah but please call me Will."

"So, Mr. Willington, you are her Guardian?"

"Yes, sir." Will stood at his full height; he was a head taller than the officer.

"I-I just need to see some I.D. to make sure you are who you say you are."

"I had to show my I.D. at the front desk to get in here." The two could till the officer was green around the ears.

"I-I'm just following procedures..."

Will pulled out his I.D. and showed it to him. The officer's face turned pale. "I d-didn't realize that you were _that_ Jeremiah Willington. I apologize, Maikoh."

Cheyenne rolled her eyes; the I.D. badge was a pro hero license. "I'm still surprised they let someone like you become a pro."

Will looked up at the ceiling. "Lord, help me with this child."

The officer clearly wanted out of this. "I'll leave you two be; you're free to go Miss Nammah."

"Finally, thought I'd never leave; it's freezing in here!" Cheyenne stood up and stretched as much as her sore muscles would allow. "So I take it I'm going to be living with you for a while?"

They walked out of the room and started finding their way out of the station. "You're going to be living with me till you're eighteen or so." Will stopped and looked at her. "You're still planning on going to THA?"

Cheyenne stopped and thought for a moment. "I... don't know..." She looked around and saw the front door. "I still want to be a hero but... I don't think THA will do it anymore. They are ranked fifth in the country and ranked in the lower hundreds internationally."

"Well you still have a few years before that." He pulled out his car keys. "Come on, let's get you home and out of those dirty clothes. Give you a shower too, you stink." He received a punch in the shoulder for that last comment.

They left the police station and drove to Will's home. During the one hour drive questions jumped in and out of Cheyenne's head. "_Wolves, a wolf killed my old man._" She looked at Will out of the corner of her eye. "_But the only wolves that are around here are Will's. His quirk does allow him to control a pack of wolves, but that would mean he was there when the fight happened._" She looked down at her hand. "_That would also mean he saw me holding Hyde to the bastard's head... and not taking the shot._" She looked at him again. "_Did he kill him because I couldn't?_" unease filled within her for the moment.

"Something on your mind, kid?" Will's voice took her out of her thoughts.

"What hero school did you go to?" She pulled out a quick cover.

"I went to a school out of the country, UA; it's in Japan."

"That's practically one of the best schools in the world!" Cheyenne shouted in shock, nearly making Will crash. "It's going back and forth for the number one spot in the world, and you went and I'm just learning about this now?!"

"Yeah I did," Will replied after correcting his car. "And for what you told me you were pretty adamant about staying in Texas, so I sought no reason for telling you about my time at UA." They took a turn onto a dirt road that was well kept.

"How hard is it to get into UA?"

"It's different every year. I had to face actual pros for my year; the goal was to take them out , easier said than done." He pulled the car into a driveway that led to a larger trailer. "Are you thinking of going?"

Cheyenne deflated into her seat. "I honestly don't know yet. Japan has a different culture, language, and school schedule. It will be a learning curve that's for sure."

"Well, if you do decide to go to UA; it will be worth it." Will killed the car's engine after a moment of thinking. "They are really good at training your quirk. I myself didn't even know I could also control wolves instead of just turning into one."

"Yeah..." She started at her right hand for a moment before black and red smoke appeared and formed into a .44 pistol. It had a black coloring with a red glow coming from within it; along the barrel read in gold letters, Hyde. "They could definitely help with energy consumption."

Will wasn't looking her way as he left the vehicle. "Finger placement." Cheyenne removed her finger off the trigger.

"Thanks, _dad_..." Hyde disappeared in a puff of smoke as she dismissed it and disembarked. She saw the house and knew instantly that this wasn't her home, but it was a stepping stone for her new life.


	2. Chapter Two A Truly New Home

Cheyenne and Will talked about her future for about three days, and they agreed that she could go to UA. Will recommended moving in a year before the entrance exam, so that she could get used to the language and culture enough to where she wasn't looking like a fool.

So there she stood in front of a middle school in the China Prefecture. She wore her uniform that looked like any other, but she wore black leggings with it. Cheyenne stared at a piece of paper that had her homeroom and the schedule on it. "Ok, homeroom starts in about thirty minutes." She looked up at the main building. "Now to find it. Let's hope the lessons Will taught me help out."

She was about to walk in and find her way around when someone bumped into her. "S-Sorry..." they said in Japanese. Cheyenne turned at the sound of the voice, seeing a boy about her height with black hair, red eyes, and sharp teeth. "I wasn't watching where I was going." He smiled meekly while scratching the back of his head. She could also see a small scar just above his right eye.

Cheyenne searched for the right words to respond with; she barely got half of what he said. "It... ok... I-I shouldn't standing here?" She pulled her hand up to her chin. "Was that right...?"

"Are you a foreigner?" he said in English.

"Yes," she replied in Japanese.

"Cool, my name is Kirishima Eijiro." He bowed in greeting.

Cheyenne copied the jester. "Nammah Cheyenne. It's last name first, right...?" She spoke that last part more to herself.

"You look a bit lost, need help?" Kirishima pointed his thumb at himself. "I will gladly help."

Cheyenne looked at him, trying to figure out what he was saying. She looked at her paper. "Do... know where...class one is?" Her eye twitched knowing she got something wrong.

"That's my class! Yeah, I can totally take you there!"

Cheyenne smiled at him. "_I am so glad that he's so friendly; I'm pretty sure someone would have made fun of me by now._" She handed him the paper, pointing to the name just to make sure. "Class one?"

"Yeah that's definitely my class." He waved his arm and began walking. "Come on, I'll show you where it is." Cheyenne quickly followed.

Kirishima showed Cheyenne where their class was. "So where are you from?" he asked as they sat in their seats.

"Texas, U.S."

"So this really is a big change for you?" Cheyenne nodded. "So what's your _kosei_? You do have one, right?"

Cheyenne gave him a look of not understanding. "What?"

Kirishima looked around, waving his hands a bit. "You know, your _kosei_... your superpower! That's it!"

Cheyenne's eyes widened. "Oh, my quirk!" she spoke out in English then quickly looked around for people. "My quirk... isn't like others." She summoned her other pistol, Jackal; it was similar to Hyde but had a different name engraved instead. "I have this... energy in my... body." She dismissed the pistol and replaced it with a sawed-off shotgun that was mostly black with a wooden handle and foregrip. "I can make it into... a certain amount of... things it allows me to." She dismissed her shotgun, Hellcat. "Mostly weapons... and this." The skin on her arm turned into her armor. "This... make me really tough..."

Kirishima looked at everything she showed, and his eyes brightened up at her armor. "That is just like my quirk!" He showed his hand to her, his skin turning rough and sharp like a rock. "It's called Hardening. I can make my body pretty tough, though the most I can block right now is a punch."

Cheyenne looked at his arm then back at hers. "It can p-p-probably...? Get stronger if you... you train."

"Are you looking to become a hero?" He gave her his sharp toothed smile. "You definitely got the quirk to become one."

Cheyenne returned the smile. "Thank you, Kirishima, yes I am..." She rested her head on her desk and sighed. "Japanese hard." Kirishima chuckled at her display.

"Yeah, I find English the same way." He patted her shoulder, making her jump a bit. "Tell you what, I'll help you with Japanese if you help me with English."

Cheyenne raised an eyebrow. "Teach Japanese?" She pointed to herself. "Teach English?" He nodded as she pointed to him.

"That's right!" He sold her with his biggest brightest smile.

Cheyenne held out her hand. "Shake on it." His smile seemed to widen even more as he grasped her hand.

"Deal!"

The first bell rang and Cheyenne's first day at school flew by before she knew it. Kirishima walked with her to her home; apparently they lived in the same apartment complex. "So you want to study together?" Kirishima asked with hands behind his head.

"Need to unpack..." Exhaustion wreaked havoc on her face. "Much to do..."

"So maybe later?"

"Yeah..."

Cheyenne arrived to her apartment. She waved her goodbyes to Kirishima as he continued walking. "I'm home," she called out in English as she entered and took her shoes off. When there was no response she looked at her phone. "Will, you home?" There were no messages but her question was quickly answered by the sight of Will sleeping on the couch. One of his wolves, Willow, slept on him. "Some guard dog you are." Willow's head popped up. She was a North American Gray Wolf, and she had a beautiful coat and sharp amber eyes like Will. The wolf got up and walked to Cheyenne; the action caused Will to wake up.

He looked up at her petting Willow. "Hey, kid... did you just get home?" He rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Yeah, Willow didn't even try to defend you." Said wolf was now on her back accepting belly rubs.

"Well, she is the nicest towards people out of all of them." He got up and headed towards the kitchen/dining area. "I'll get started on dinner; go unpack your room."

Cheyenne stopped petting Willow and walked to her room. The bedroom only had her bed and dresser, but many boxes littered the floor. "Willow, off the couch!" Will yelled. A bark came from Willow as a response. "I know it's comfy, but you can't be on it unless someone else is." Another bark came. "I'll give you a piece of my steak." She barked again. "Fine, two."

Cheyenne chuckled at them, then went to work unpacking. She barely made it through half before she decided to study. The doorbell rang before she could really get started however. "I'll get it." Cheyenne opened the door just a bit, and she saw Kirishima standing there. "Kirishima?" She opened the door more; he looked nervous.

"Hey... my folks wanted to give you a house warming gift." He held up a basket. "I didn't know what you'd like, so we just grabbed things that looked like they could help you get settled in."

Cheyenne smiled at him. "Thank you, Kirishima." She took the basket. "Really appreciate it." She pulled out her phone. "Exchange numbers?"

"Oh yeah! That would be good." He gave her his phone after getting it ready. "Maybe a bit hard to talk till you get the hang of Japanese, but you got a good handle on it already."

Cheyenne's cheeks grew a light red. "Oh... thank you..." She began closing the door. "I see you tomorrow?"

"Sure thing and you can call me Eijiro!"

She nodded at his request. "Cheyenne please then."

The door closed as Will poked his head in. "Who was that kid?"

"A new friend." Cheyenne showed him a large smile; it's been a while since he'd seen her smile like that.


	3. Chapter 3 Bumps to UA

Just as the two promised, they helped each other with their respective languages, as well as training for UA's entrance exam. As they grew closer to the end of the school year, they got their slips for what school they wanted to go to. That's when Cheyenne noted her friend's lack of self confidence.

It was nearing the end of school when Cheyenne saw Eijiro confronting two bullies. She nearly pulled out Jackal when Eijiro was hit by a large rock.

She marched her way over towards the bullies, but a pink colored girl named Mina Ashido got to them before her. "_Looks like she's got this._" Missing the break dancing session that Ashido made.

She started walking to Eijiro. "Hey, Nammah!" She looked back to see Ashido walking up to her with her two friends. "I saw you were going to confront them." She gave her a smile. "Sorry about that."

Cheyenne raised an eyebrow. "Why do you need to apologize for that?" She shifted her weight to her back foot. "You stopped the bullies stopped from picking on the first year and they become friends. Honestly you did a much better job than I would have."

"And why is that Nammah?" One of the friends asked.

"I would have possibly put one of them into the hospital." She pointed her thumb to Eijiro. "They hurt my friend, and I care about my friends."

Ashido's friends got a pale look on their faces. Ashido on the other hand smiled wickedly. "That's because you're in love with him."

Cheyenne stared at Ashido straight into her eyes and laughed. She held on to her sides. "T-That's a good one!" She took a few deep breaths to regain control. "Sorry to disappoint you, hun, but I'm not interested in any romantic relationship right now. Plus Will will kill him."

Ashido was taken aback by Cheyenne's laugh. "Oh... Well do you want to go shopping with us?"

"No thanks, Ashido; I got to get home and study for stuff; my Japanese still needs work."

"But you're speaking just fine from what I can tell," the other friend spoke.

"Thank you, but I mean my writing. You have three forms of writing, like what the hell?" She waved them goodbye and saw Eijiro looking down. "Hey, I saw what happened are you ok?"

Eijiro rubbed his cheek. "Yeah, it just stings. What did Ashido want to talk to you about?"

"She asked me if I wanted to go shopping."

"But you hate shopping."

"Yeah, so I told her I needed to study, which I do." Cheyenne nodded her head towards the entryway. "Come on, let's get going."

They were walking towards their apartment complex in a nice quiet walk. That is until they saw something. Cheyenne and Eijiro saw a literal tower of a man, whose gaze was set on the two friends of Ashido, across the street. "The hero office of Springer... where is it?" His hand raised to the building behind the girls. "Could you please tell me?!"

The building began to crack and crumble; Eijiro stood there frozen by fear as he watched his friend already running towards them. "_Go on move, damnit!_"

"Why... Why won't you tell me?" A slab of concrete was threatening to fall.

Ashido slid in and tried to say something but the slab began falling. The crack of a gun went off as dust went everywhere. As it settled, all three girls were in the fetal position and above them was Cheyenne armored up with Hellcat aimed at the sky. "The agency is three blocks north from here, please leave." She aimed her shotgun at the monster, her eyes were fierce

The monster began walking north. "Thank you... everything for the Lord."

The hand that held Hellcat began to shake; she dismissed her weapon and armor, before anyone saw, as well as the breath she didn't realize she was holding. "Y'all ok?" She looked down at the girls; they were crying

"Thank you, Nammah, that was so scary!"

"Yeah it was." She looked back at Eijiro; he looked shocked. "You did good, Ashido, just bad timing, eh?"

She recovered enough to speak. "Yeah, I guess it was."

Cheyenne helped the three up; she had to talk to the police and eventually was able to get home. Eijiro didn't wait for her. She went to his apartment and was allowed in; she found him in his room staring at the academia slip. She arrived just in time to catch a book that was meant for a bookshelf. "So is this how you treat guests when you're upset?" She looked at the book she caught; it was a compilation book called _Hero Biography: a Select of 50 Outstanding Heroes._

"Cheyenne, I-" he looked back at her "-I'm sorry, I didn't know you were here."

She walked over to him and put the book on the desk. "It's fine; I should've made myself known sooner." She lowered herself to meet his seated height. "What's wrong, Eijiro, you look unsure of yourself?"

He waited for a good moment. "I am not a man; how can I be a hero if I can't be a man...?" His face contorted into a frown. "All I do is put up an act, go through the motions, but when the chips are down all I did was stand there frozen as I watched you risk your life. You showed no fear; you had that manly spirit." A few tears threatened to break through.

"That's where you're wrong, Eijiro." He looked at Cheyenne, shocked by her statement. "I was totally afraid. I was afraid for my own life, the girls'. What I did was reckless; I could have just simply caught the slab, not shot it, but that will lead to more what ifs. My point is, I was terrified." She put her hand on Eijiro's shoulder. "Did you see Ashido afterwards? She was bawling her eyes out. Fear is natural." She looked up at his Crimson Riot poster. "I think you need to take a look at Crimson Riot again." She pulled out his documentary from the book, and a holographic image of the man popped up.

They watched the short video together. "And in comparison to other heroes, your image is of a reckless hero who rushes in is quite prominent. May I ask, do you feel no fear for throwing yourself into harms way?" the interviewer asked.

"Just what do you think I am?! Of course I feel fear!" Crimson Riot called out. "The final expression on the faces of the dead and the torment of failing to save them, it's because I have experienced that, that I charge into the fray!" as the video went on Eijiro's posture became more inward. "What exactly does a manly spirit mean to you...? It's the attitude you carry within your soul and I may say manly but it is the same for any gender! And it doesn't mean being confident either or not knowing fear!" Eijiro's fists tightened up; Cheyenne put her hand on top of his. "I save people because I'm a hero! Once you make that decision in your heart, you state your life on it!" Cheyenne felt tears fall onto her hand. "A 'manly heart' to me is a life led without regrets!"

The video ended there. "Now, who are you?" Cheyenne looked at her friend.

"I'm..." he mumbled his words.

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you." She cupped her ear

"I am a man who will live without regrets..."

"Speak it louder; say those words like you mean them!" She stood up in front of him.

"I AM A MAN WHO WILL LIVE WITHOUT REGRETS!" He shot up from his chair.

"Hell yeah you are!" She armored up her arm and put out a fist. "You're going to UA with me, aren't you?!"

"You're damn right I am!" He hardened his arm and fist bumped Cheyenne's fist. After Eijiro apologized to Cheyenne about leaving her, and to the girls about not acting, they were ready for the entrance exam.


	4. Chapter 4 The Devil's Playground

The day of the entrance exam had arrived for Cheyenne. She and Eijiro sat in the auditorium, already done with the written portion of the exam, listening to Present Mic.

Well, they were until someone interrupted. "Excuse me, may I ask a question!?" A tall boy, who screamed elitist prick, stood up and shouted out. "On the handout, there are clearly four types of villains listed! Such an error would be the height of embarrassment for quite the top-tier schools of UA's caliber!" He then turned his attention to a boy with curly green hair. "And you there, with the curly hair! Can't you sit still for a second... you're distracting! If you-"

"The only distracting thing here is you," Cheyenne interrupted the taller boy; she stood up and stared him down. "He's clearly nervous, so cut him some slack, and if you actually looked at the handout-" She pulled out her own and pointed to the margins "-it clearly states that the fourth villain is worth zero points and is most likely an obstacle."

"Alright, alright, settle down, examee 7111 and 1296." Present Mic regained control. "As examee 1296 pointed out, the fourth villain is an arena trap and is worth zero points!" The rest of the presentation continued without further incident.

Cheyenne and Eijiro were placed in different areas; hers was area A and Eijiro was in C. She stood there doing some stretches. She saw the elitist prick picking on the green haired boy again. "Oh bless your heart, my good sir, I honestly hope you'll be able to warp that stick up your ass," she said with her hands over her heart. Before the tall boy could respond, she moved more towards the front. "_Asshole..._"

There was some minor confusion at the beginning but everything else went off without a hitch. Cheyenne saw the green haired boy freeze up on a one pointer. Without thinking she slid in front of him, pulled out a sliver long sword, Uprising, out of the air. Slicing at the bot's guard, she left its vulnerable chest open. She drew out Hellcat and blasted a chest size hole in its chassis. "Thanks for the destruction!" she called out while running to get more points.

Turning a corner, she saw a lot of bots, all three pointers. "Well if it isn't my lucky day." She pulled out Jackal and Hyde, twirling them as she did so. "Let's rock!" She opened fire, littering many of them with bullet holes, but none went down. "Tougher than I thought..." She summoned Uprising and poured energy into it. The silver blade began to gain red cracks all over it. Before it could stutter, she tossed it like a spear into a three pointer that was in the middle of the charging group. She drew Jackal once more, and it too started to glow red. "**_Jackpot!_**" She let loose a shot at the hilt of the sword; it resulted in an explosion destroying most of the three pointers.

She gave a few huffs and puffs as she resummoned Uprising and placed if on her shoulder; she started doing a quick count. "Ok, that's eight... no, nine times three, plus the one I got earlier, equals... twenty-eight, not bad."

"FIVE MINUTES REMAINING!" Present Mic's voice came through.

"Nice and still got plenty of time." She started running, finishing off the stragglers, and finding new prey. She saw a few students here and there. One caught her eye; it was a brown haired and eyed girl, who could make things float. Cheyenne was able to find more bots, getting her count up to forty-nine, but before she could get more, the Zero pointer showed up.

"_That thing is huge_!" She took a few steps back. Cheyenne saw many other students running away but the green haired boy was running towards the thing. "_What is that dumbass thinking!?_" She quickly saw the brown haired girl within the rubble.

"Damnit..." She ran for the girl while the boy jumped to match its full height and punched it with enough force to topple and destroy it. Cheyenne was able to get the girl out.

They both looked up, seeing the boy falling fast. Cheyenne got an idea. "Make me float, I'll catch him." She put her hand out; the girl touched her hand. Cheyenne felt weightless then quickly armored up and launched herself at the boy. She managed to catch him and they stayed up there for a moment before the laws of gravity took over. She quickly protected the boy with her body before they hit solid ground.

Dust kicked up as they landed. Cheyenne's ears were ringing and her vision was unfocused. "Damn... that hurt." She could tell that she made a small crater.

"I'm so sorry; I couldn't hold that much weight," the brown eyed girl called out.

"It's ok; I planned for it." Cheyenne let go of the boy and de-armored. "Didn't make it any less painful though."

"If I... could just get... a single point...!" The boy tried crawling away.

"THE TEST IS OVER!" The boy stopped and broke down crying, eventually going unconscious.

Cheyenne got up and stretched out her body, releasing a small yelp while doing so. "Yep, definitely bruised my back."

"I could help you with that, my dear." Cheyenne heard an elderly voice come from behind her. Looking towards the voice, she saw a small old lady in a nursing outfit.

"You're Recovery Girl, right?" The Nurse nodded. "I'm fine, thank you. I should be fully healed later tonight or definitely by morning."

Recovery Girl walked over to the boy, giving him a quick kiss. Cheyenne saw his arm and legs healing instantly. "I take it your quirk has some form of a healing factor?"

"Umm... yes, it's more of a side effect than anything."

"Hmmm yes... well if you think you're ok, I see no reason keeping you; you're free to go." Cheyenne bowed and left quickly.

She later found Eijiro waiting for her at the entrance. "Yo, Eijiro, how did your test go?"

He smiled at her. "I did good; I got thirty-nine points!" He hardened up his fist and held it out. "What about you?"

She armored up her fist and bumped his. "I did awesome, got forty-nine."

"Damn, you bested me again." he kicked a stone.

Cheyenne looked at the skyline. "Eijiro, did you save anybody?"

"A few why?"

"I think there was a second scoring system."

"What makes you say that?"

Cheyenne shrugged. "Call it an intuition. Remember that boy who got called out in the auditorium?" Eijiro nodded. "He did something amazing, and UA would be stupid if they didn't take him."

"What did he do?"

"He pretty much saved a lot of people." The two continued walking home without much else to talk about; they just knew they needed to wait for word from UA.


	5. Chapter 5 UA Inbound

Cheyenne's letter came in about a week later. Before she could even open hers, Eijiro came banging on the door. "Cheyenne! Cheyenne, did you get your letter!?" The door was opened by Will, who wasn't too happy to be interrupted from his nap. "Oh, hi, Will..." The color from Eijiro's face drained.

"Yes, she's got her letter, and before you ask, no she didn't open it yet." He opened the door more to let, Eijiro in. "Now get in here, brat, don't keep her waiting and keep it down."

Eijiro quickly entered the apartment and went straight to Cheyenne's room. Music was playing loud enough to be heard just past the door. He knocked twice before opening; he saw Cheyenne hanging upside down from her closest, doing sit ups and wearing only a sports bra and shorts.

"Oh hey, Eijiro... forty-eight..." She counted her crunches. "What's up...? Forty-nine...fifty!" She finished her set and decided to hang there. Letting Eijiro see her toned body that was littered with scars.

He let a small smile come out. "I got my letter. Will told me you got yours too." She never told him where she got those scars, but he had a guess.

Cheyenne raised an eyebrow. "I did?" She looked at her desk and saw her letter. "Oh... guess Will put it there when I was doing my run..."

"You were so focused on doing your workout that you didn't see your letter!?"

"Hey! I was unable to do it yesterday because I was busy!" She got off the bar by doing a handstand and set herself up right. She grabbed a towel and her water bottle. "You want to open them together?" She turned off her music while wiping her face.

"Yeah!" He handed her her letter. "I hope we both make it."

"Oh, I know we have." Cheyenne took the letter and opened it. A holo disk fell out it.

"Well hello there!" A cute bear mouse thing with a large scar over his right eye popped up; he even wore an adorable suit! "I am Principal Nezu of UA. Now normally one of my staff would be addressing your score however they fell ill after getting through some of the videos."

Cheyenne just looked at the hologram with wide eyes. "He's adorable and I want him."

"Now Nammah Cheyenne, the U.S. transfer student from Texas. I'm glad to say that you've passed the written exam with flying colors! And with your splendid score of sixty-nine points, I say you passed the practical exam as well."

"But I counted forty-nine...?" Cheyenne thought out loud as she kept Eijiro from hugging her.

"If you're wondering why your score is higher than you expected, it's because we had a separate scoring system called rescue points!" Nezu waved a paw to his back and there was a video of Cheyenne running in, helping the brown haired girl and saving the green haired boy. "Now it would be disingenuous of us if we never allowed heroes to be heroes. That's why we have the rescue points system, to highlight true heroes!" Nezu showed up once more with a smile and his arms out. "And that's why a panel of judges gave you twenty rescue points, marking your score as the third highest on this year's list!" Eijiro managed to get by her defences and hug her but didn't notice she was stiff as a board on contact. "Congratulations, Miss Nammah, on being accepted to UA; I look forward to seeing you in the coming years!" With that the video ended and Eijiro released Cheyenne from the hug.

"I knew there was something more." Cheyenne rolled her shoulders and looked at Eijiro. "Your turn." He grabbed his letter and opened it. A very similar video played for him, the only difference being his score of seventy-four; he got thirty-five rescue points and beat her by five!

Eijiro gave her a sheepish smile. "Guess I win our bet..."

"What bet?"

"Oh I made a bet with Ashido. Who ever got the highest score gets 500 yen." Cheyenne just gave him a slight disappointed look before she got up to tell Will the good news. Eijiro watched her leave and saw where most of her scars were, all over her back. "_She never did tell me why she hated her late father so much..._"

The weeks to the new school year went by at a rapid pace. Cheyenne didn't see Eijiro at all on the last two days of their break as he said he was working on something. That something was revealed on their first day of school.

Cheyenne was doing a small morning workout- well, it was more like how many pushups could she do before she needed to get ready. Her current record: thirty. "Twenty-five..." She counted as Will answered the door before the person even started knocking.

"Eijiro, like the new look; come in!"

"Damnit..." Cheyenne stopped and got up while straightening out her pajamas. She saw Eijiro enter the living room and his new look; his hair was now a similar shade of red as hers and was very spiky. "Dude, what's with the new do?"

"Decided to go with a new look for the new school year." He gave her is sharp toothed smile. "It's truly time for a new me!"

"Just don't push yourself on this, ok?" She put a hand on his shoulder. "Becoming a new you takes time." She smiled at him. "I should know... I tried..."

"Anyway, I'm going to get ready, should be out in five." She quickly grabbed her school clothes and darted into the bathroom.

"Eijiro." He looked to Will. "Can I speak with you for a moment?" He leaned against the dining table.

"Y-Yeah..." He walked over to Will and took a seat. "What's up?"

"The past... two years now? Wow..." Will shook his head. "The past two years Cheyenne had only me to watch over her. Now that she's going to UA, it will be harder for me to keep an eye on her and dig her out of trouble if she needs it. I'm worried that something will happen, so I would like to have your word that you'll have her back, no matter what."

"Of course, sir. I just want to know why?"

Will sighed. "There's more to her quirk that she doesn't know. I only saw it once, and it was terrifying." He shuddered at the memory. "She was really living up to her quirk's name Devil's Spirit."

Cheyenne's shower took a bit longer than expected but they managed to make it to UA on time.


	6. Chapter 6 Homeroom Hell

Cheyenne sat in the homeroom for class 1-A, waiting for their teacher. She sat in the first seat in the last row, resting her chin in her hand while Ashido was babbling about how Cheyenne and Eijiro were in love/dating. She had seen Eijiro's new hair and thought they finally hooked up. "Ashido, for the last time, Eijiro and I are not dating. Could you please drop it?" Cheyenne gave her a serious look.

"But you two look so cute together!"

Cheyenne's head hit the desk and let out a cry of discomfort. Eijiro sat at his desk away from the two girls. "_I feel so sorry for her..._"

Things managed to calm down for Cheyenne when Ashido decided to chat with other people. That was until two people started arguing right behind her. Cheyenne looked back and the tall boy from the entrance exam was shouting at someone who had spiky blond hair and red eyes, with their foot on the desk. "Would you two shut the FUCK up!? You two are yelling in my ear, damnit!"

"Look who's talking, bitch!"

"Both of you need to fix your language; it's inappropriate for a school such as UA!"

"I see you haven't warped that stick up your ass!" Cheyenne looked at the tall boy then to the blond. "And you need an ego check, you damn Pomeranian. And you!" She turned to the door and there stood the green haired boy who she saved; he looked at her with wide eyes and was pale as a ghost. "It's good to see that you made it!" She gave him a big smile and a thumbs up. Not long after that, the brown haired girl came in and then their homeroom teacher, Aizawa, who wanted them to put on their gym uniform, leading them out to the track.

Cheyenne got ready before any of the others got out. She waited for her teacher to explain, which he did only after everyone came out.

"You'll be taking a quirk apprehension test." This quickly got everyone thinking. "We need to know your limits, so I'm here to test them. Bakugo-" the Pomeranian walked up "-you scored number one on the entrance exam. How far could you pitch in middle school?"

"Sixty-seven meters."

"Try using your quirk this time; you can do whatever you want just don't leave the circle." Aizawa tossed Bakugo a softball. "Don't hold back."

"You got it." He wound up his pitch. "DIE!" An explosion erupted from his palm and made the ball fly high and far.

"Die...?" Cheyenne said aloud.

"As I said before, we need to know your limits." His phone beeped a couple of times then showed it to the class. It read 705.2 meters. "This is a rational metric that will form the basis of your "Hero Foundation"."

Cheyenne smirked at this. "_705? Not bad, Pomeranian..._"

"That looks fun," Eijiro called out before receiving an elbow in his ribs from Cheyenne.

"Looks fun you say..." Aizawa's casual demeanor took a turn.

"Ah shit..." She received an elbow from Eijiro.

"You plan on spending the next three years here having a good ol' time?" His voice made Cheyenne take a step back. "What happened to becoming heroes...? New rule, the one that comes in last in the total ranking will be deemed hopeless and will be expelled immediately." He pulled his hair back, showing his blood shot eyes and smiled wickedly. "Let's get started; the example is over."

Cheyenne waited for her turn to begin. Each test had a clear winner. In the fifty meter dash, she scored a five second time, no where close to Mr. Stick up his ass, Iida's 3.4; on grip strength, she got a respectable 480 kilos, but a six armed kid named Shoji had 600. She was able to clear the sandlot in the standing long jump but so did three others; the sideways jumps she was average at worst, the short kid Mineta was really the only one worth noting, but at the ball pitch she was able to show off a bit.

Cheyenne walked up to the circle, catching a ball that Aizawa tossed to her. She looked at him. "Can that thing track it's speed?"

"Yes, why?"

"I want to see if I can beat my old record."

"Which was?" Aizawa was clearly getting annoyed.

Cheyenne shook her head a bit, thinking, "190 kph? It was just under 120 in mph."

"Just throw the ball already."

Cheyenne nodded; she rolled her shoulder as her arm turned black; what they didn't see was that her chest changed too. She wound up her pitch just like a professional baseball player. She launched the ball, and as it flew, she drew her pistols, aimed at it, and opened fire. She kept up the firing until she lost sight of the ball. She blew away the smoke coming from the barrels before she twirled and "holstered" them.

Aizawa's phone beeped; he showed them her score of 650 meters. "Your speed was 210 kph."

"Woo!" She threw up her hands in the air and walked up to Eijiro, who high fived her.

The crowd was shocked at her display. "I thought she just had an augmentation quirk?" a girl with long green hair and black eyes said. "Her quirk could be very powerful if she has more weapons."

"I do." Cheyenne smiled at the girl. "I have two other weapons, but I won't be able to show them off." She offered her hand to the girl. "Nammah Cheyenne, by the way."

"Asui Tsuyu, but please call me Tsu." She accepted the gesture.

"Well hun, you can call me Cheyenne then."

Aizawa called the next person up as Tsuyu fed her curiosity. "Are you American? Your Japanese is really good."

Cheyenne smiled. "Aww thank you, and yes I'm from the States, Texas if you want to be more specific." More of the students took notice of Cheyenne's accent as she talked.

The rest of the tests went well for her; she was shocked by how the green haired boy, Midoriya, literally broke his finger to make the ball fly over 700 meters. She placed ninth while Midoriya came in at the bottom of the list after Aizawa graded everyone. "By the way the whole expulsion thing was a lie." Cheyenne's and many others' jaws dropped. "It was a logical ruse to pull out your best performance."

Midoriya and his friends all screamed out. The young girl named Momo looked at them like idiots. "Come on, guys, use your brains. Of course it was just a ruse."

Cheyenne put a hand on her hip. "Then how come there's no 2-A this year?"

Momo looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "What do you mean?"

"I have a neighbor whose daughter got into UA last year and then she and her whole class got expelled."

"Nammah, keep talking about this and I will expel you." Aizawa cut the conversation short. "There's a syllabus for the curriculum in the classroom." He gave Midoriya a slip to the nurse's office, then dismissed the class.

Cheyenne walked into her apartment after school finally let out. She saw Will crashed on the couch with Willow on top of him again. "You've been working a lot of nights a lot, haven't you, Will..." She grabbed a blanket and draped it over them; Willow pulled the blanket closer to her. Cheyenne smiled at this then went to her room, staying in for the rest of the day.


	7. Chapter 7 Two on Two

On the second day of school, the class of 1-A just realized how normal UA could really be, just with a pro hero as a teacher. Lunch came and went and they were in Foundational Hero Studies, and the pro hero of a teacher was the number one hero, "It's me!" All Might. "Coming through the door like a normal person!" The tall man yelled out dramatically as he entered the classroom wearing his silver age costume. "Throughout this class we'll be building up your hero foundation through various trials!" He pulled out a card that read battle. "Our first trial will be battle training!"

Cheyenne gave an interested look. "This is going to be fun..."

"And to go with your first battle." He pulled out a remote and the wall next to him began to move outwards. "We've prepared the gear we had you send in requests for to match your quirks!" Out came numbered suitcases from one to twenty, all split into four rows of five.

"Our hero costumes, awesome!" Eijiro yelled out.

"Get changed and meet me in ground beta! The gear you bring into battle is important, boys and girls!" Cheyenne grabbed her suitcase, numbered sixten, that held her costume, and went to the locker room. Her hero outfit consisted of a black dress shirt with a red corset like vest over it, black gloves with red bands, a puffy black skirt that reached just above her knees, and red leather pants with black leather knee high boots. The sleeves of the dress shirt puffed out at the shoulders, then slendered down and connected to red leather sleeves that were rolled up passed the elbows; the inside was black. On her chest were three flowers, a big pink one flanked by two yellow ones. On the back of her waist was a bag that held medical supplies, and an ornament of a horned devil's head hung off of her front left hip.

"Hey, Nammah, you look so cool!" Cheyenne looked to Ashido as they both walked towards the entrance. "Your costume is very like you!"

"Thanks, Ashido, and to you as well." They both reached ground beta. "I won't be surprised if Eijiro tries to show off."

"Hey!" Eijiro tried to get there attention.

"Speaking of which. Yo!" She waved to her best friend.

"Cheyenne, you look amazing, just like how you planned it out."

Cheyenne grinned. "Ma was a fashion designer before, so some of that rubbed off on me."

"Let's see what you're made of!" All Might's voice called out.

"Sir!" Iida raised his hand. "This looks like the mock city from the entrance exam; are we doing something of a similar nature?"

"Close! We'll be taking two steps ahead; this will be an indoor battle trial! Villain clean up is usually seen out in the open, but statistically speaking most acts of villainy are committed indoors." Cheyenne's smile wavered a bit at a memory.

"You'll do as you're told, bitch!" The voice of a drunken man was followed by a slap and a woman's scream. Cheyenne shook her head to rid herself of the memory.

"-for a two on two battle!" All Might got Cheyenne's focus once more. His explanation took a turn when a few people asked a few needed, and one dumb, questions. By the end of it everyone drew lots; she got I and was teamed up with Ojiro.

Cheyenne smiled at the boy. "Nammah Cheyenne, nice to meet you."

Ojiro bowed. "You too, Nammah; I'm Ojiro Mashirao."

"Now the first two pairs to do combat will be...!" All Might had both hands in a box marked villains and heroes. "Team A as the heroes and team D as the villains!"

Cheyenne looked at the two teams. "It's going to be a bloodbath..."

"What do you mean?" Ojiro asked.

"Both the Pomeranian and Midoriya have really destructive quirks, and those two have a bad history. Someone is going to get hurt."

Her and the rest of the class went to a viewing room. When the match began it started off quiet, like the calm just before the storm, then it erupted into chaos. The match lasted a while, the building was nearly destroyed, and Midoriya was able to position himself into a way of winning, but at the cost of his arm and Bakugo's wrath. The brown haired girl, Uraraka, was able to capture the weapon from all of the rubble and used them as projectiles.

Cheyenne fiddled with her gloves. "Like I said, someone got hurt." Bakugo's attitude and how he fought reminded her too much of Ivo. Cheyenne didn't really pay attention to the evaluation at the end. Only knowing that Iida got MVP.

The next match was Team B vs Team I. Cheyenne looked to her teammate who smiled. They were the villains and so they waited with their bomb.

"Yesterday you said you had two other weapons; what are they?" Ojiro asked as he stretched.

"I got two pistols, a shotgun, and a sword. I also got my armor that enhances my strength and durability."

"Match two, begin!" All Might's voice came through the PA system.

Cheyenne walked out of the room, summoning her sword. "I'll do recon and fall back if it's too much."

"I'll protect the weapon then..."

Cheyenne barley got down the hallway before everything froze over. "Shit..." She put a finger to her ear. "Ojiro, you ok?

"Yeah, just stuck."

"Alright then..." She pulled out Hellcat and shot at the ice encasing her feet. "I'll be right there."

"Should have known you'd be able to get out of that." A cold voice called to her. Todoroki walked up the stairs. Cheyenne aimed her shotgun at him.

"Yeah my weapons can't hurt me, but they can certainly hurt you." Hellcat began to glow brighter; pieces of the barrel lifted up and heat radiated off them.

Todoroki launched a wave of ice at her. She fired and a slug round pierced through the ice and destroyed it. Todoroki's visible eye widened with shock as her round hit him square in the chest, sending him flying. He landed on his back, and as he looked up, he saw Cheyenne closing the distance between them fast. He put up a wall of ice to stop her.

Cheyenne smiled as she swung her sword. It cut through but the wall remained. She hummed to herself then shoot at it with Hellcat, but once the ice collapsed, Todoroki wasn't there.

Cheyenne started running back to the weapon. Just before she could enter the doorway, it was closed off by a wall of ice. Annoyance getting at her, she fully armored up and punched the ice clean through. She saw Todoroki look bewildered by her appearance. Cheyenne charged at him before he could react, punching him in his gut and swinging her sword. He managed to duck under the swing, nearly fully freezing Cheyenne in place.

Todoroki tried to move past her, but she broke free and pulled out Jackal. He managed to move his head out of the way before she fired, but he wasn't her intended target. The ice holding Ojiro broke from the shot. Cheyenne grabbed Todoroki and threw him away from the weapon. "Dammit, she's stronger than I realized..." He put a hand to his ear. "Shoji! Get the weapon, top floor!"

"Keep an eye out for him; I'll deal with Todoroki." Cheyenne said as she pulled out Hyde and opened fire on her target. Todoroki managed to create some cover. "That ice is getting annoying..." She dismissed Jackal and re-summoned Uprising. She poured energy into her sword until cracks started to appear. She launched her sword like a spear; it dug in deep into the wall, and Todoroki jumped a bit as it just missed his head. Cheyenne fired at her sword, resulting in an explosion that destroyed the wall and part of the floor. Cheyenne stood there trying to catch her breath. "Don't know how much longer I can hold my armor and continuously amping up my weapons to pierce through his ice..." The dust settled to show that Todoroki was not there, but there was a decent size hole in the floor. "He's got to be nearing a limit..."

"Five minutes remaining!"

Cheyenne narrowed her eyes and slowly went up to the hole with caution. She saw Todoroki at the bottom of the hole, trying to get up. She didn't waste a single moment; she dropped down and landed on top of him; she put Hyde to his head. "If you want to stay conscious, don't move." He complied but he was clearly not happy with this. She wrapped him up in the capture tape. "There we go, now sit tight and be a good little captured hero." She smiled at him, before jumping up through the hole again.

She saw Ojiro fighting off Shoji. Before she could jump in, her vision went spotty for a moment. She stopped moving and dropped her armor. "Ok just Jackal and Hyde for now." She pulled out both guns, twirling them for the camera. She ran at the fight in front of her. Ojiro jumped over an attack from Shoji; both didn't see Cheyenne sliding in under Ojiro, opening fire as soon as he was clear. Shoji used his arms to shield himself, but her shots still hurt.

Ojiro jumped over Cheyenne and landed on Shoji with a kick then a tail whip to the face. Shoji staggered as he was put on the defensive; it was only a matter of time before he'd fall. Cheyenne shot at his leg, making him buckle, and Ojiro hit him on the head again, leaving it exposed. Cheyenne aimed Jackal, charging it with what energy she had left. "**_Jackpot!_**" A super charged round hit Shoji in the skull, knocking him out cold.

"The Villain Team wins!" All Might yelled out.

Cheyenne twirled her pistols into a victory pose. "Hell yeah!"

"Umm... Nammah, why are you doing that?" Ojiro had to ask.

"To look cool, duh." Cheyenne dismissed her weapons and sat down clearly exhausted.

"Umm... ok then." Cheyenne laughed at his confusion.


	8. Chapter 8 A Truth and A Lie

Cheyenne and Ojiro got Shoji to wake up, before they freed Todoroki, and the four of them went back to return to the rest of the class.

"Now the VIP of this match is..." All Might called out to the class. "Nammah!" Cheyenne smiled and put herself in a more powerful pose. "Can anyone guess why?"

"It's because Nammah was a near perfect counter to Todoroki." Momo raised her hand. "Todoroki's strategy of freezing everything would have worked if Nammah wasn't able to free herself and her teammate. Todoroki neglected his teammate's help until it was too late; if they were both there when he encountered Nammah, they could've at least tried to apprehend her. But in the end, Nammah was just simply better in the close quarters of the building."

"I definitely do believe that if we fought in a more open area Todoroki could have been more flexible with his ice." Cheyenne stretched and put her hands behind her head. "_But... during the whole fight... it felt like he was holding back..._"

"Now if that's all, we'll move on to the third match!" All Might drew more lots.

The rest of the class was interesting enough for Cheyenne to pay attention to. She definitely cheered Eijiro on when his match came up. By the end of school, Midoriya had yet to return. Cheyenne and the rest of her class waited for the boy to return. "Hey, Nammah, you want to go get a bite to eat?" Kaminari asked as Cheyenne was leaning against her desk.

"Nope, you won't be able to last a minute," Cheyenne said as she stood up.

"What do you mean?" He tilted his head.

"Her Guardian is a bit over protective of her and has his dog go after any potential dates," Eijiro told him as he stood next to Cheyenne. "One of my friends tried, and when he came by, his dog chased him out of the building."

"He wouldn't take no for an answer, so I told him if he could get by Willow, he would get himself a date." Cheyenne shrugged. "Honestly he didn't need to run as far as he did; Willow wasn't actually going to hurt him."

"You have a dog; what kind is it?" Uraraka popped up.

"Willow is actually a North American Gray Wolf; she's Will's partner when he became a pro hero," Cheyenne told her. "She may look fierce, but she's a really a big lovable puppy." She smiled at the many times she saw Willow sleeping on top of Will.

The door opened, gaining everyone's attention. "Well the man of the hour has finally arrived." Cheyenne smiled at Midoriya as he walked in. He was soon bombarded with questions by the others. He didn't answer any except the one about his arm that was still bandaged up.

"Where's Kacchan?" Midoriya asked.

Cheyenne looked at him. "He left not too long ago after the bell rang." She stretched out her back. "Don't know why you'd want to do anything with him after the trashing he gave you." Midoriya didn't say anything more as he ran out the door. Cheyenne just sighed.

"What do you think he wants with Bakugo?" Eijiro asked.

"Don't know, don't care." She grabbed her bag. "Let's get going; Will's cooking fajitas tonight." She walked towards the door.

"Ohh, can I come over?" He grabbed his bag and caught up with her.

"Wouldn't have told you otherwise."

"Awesome!"

The next day the entrance to the school was swarmed by reporters all wanting to see All Might. "Damn vultures." Cheyenne eyes narrowed at the crowd. "They're even worse than the ones in the US."

"Really?"

"Quirk restriction isn't as tight in the states as it is here. Reporters are a bit more careful there."

"Well, we're going to be late if we just stand here."

"Yeah..." They started walking through the crowd, and Eijiro easily saw how the reporters made Cheyenne uncomfortable, but they were able to get through before she blew a gasket on them.

Aizawa stood at his podium as he went through the results of the battle trial yesterday. "I took the liberty of looking at your marks and evaluation." He called out Bakugo and Midoriya on how they acted and told them to fix it fast. "Now that that's out of the way, let's get on with the homeroom notices... I'm sorry to spring this on you all but..." Cheyenne and many of her classmates felt themselves whined up with tension. "We need to pick a class president." The sound of Cheyenne's head hitting her desk along with many of the students calling out in relief echoed in the room.

The class soon erupted into a yelling contest of "pick me!" Cheyenne herself had her hand up high enough to be seen. Iida shouted at the class and recommend that they should do a vote. "It's a bit too early for everyone to develop any trust in each other," Tsu told him.

"And everyone will just vote for themselves!" Eijiro added.

"There's a simple fix to that," Cheyenne spoke up, gaining everyone's attention. "You can't vote for yourself."

With the rules set in place, the votes were counted. Cheyenne herself came up with three, Yaoyorozu got four, and Midoriya got a whopping five! "I got five votes!?" The poor boy was a nervous wreck as he stood with Yaoyorozu.

"Who gave me three?" Cheyenne looked to Eijiro who shook his head then pointed at Midoriya without Bakugo seeing. She looked to Ashido who gave a guilty smile, then at Ojiro who had a small blush was creeping up on his face and ears. She couldn't think of anyone else before she saw Tokoyami staring at her and he gave her a nod. "Wonder why he voted for me?" Homeroom ended with Midoriya as class president and Yaoyorozu as vice.

The rest of the day went on and lunch was soon upon them. "Tokoyami, may I ask why you voted for me?" Cheyenne stood in front of his table.

"You seem like one who enjoys to reside in the dark." Tokoyami gave his answer without looking away from his food.

"You think I'm an edge lord?" Cheyenne felt discomfort swell within her.

Tokoyami sat there realising he may have made a mistake. "I apologize if I offended you. That wasn't my intention."

"I know, but I got a lot of shit from my old home about how my quirk was." She patted his shoulder. "I know you didn't know better; I just have bad memories involving that stuff." She leaned in to whisper into his ear. "Plus I haven't been into that kind of stuff in years." She gave him smile. "I wouldn't mind delving into that again." She walked off on her way to Eijiro's table.

"So you found out why he voted for you?" Eijiro said with a mouth full of food.

"Don't speak with your mouth full." She took a seat and saw that Bakugo was here as well. "And yeah, he thinks I'm an edge lord or something."

Eijiro nearly choked on his food. "Really?" He gave himself a moment to think. "Wait, yeah I can see it now; your armor does make you look like a devil."

Cheyenne shrugged her shoulders. "So why is the Pomeranian here?"

"Shut it, if you know what's good for you, Foreign Bitch."

Cheyenne gave him a smile that sent shivers down Eijiro's spine. "I don't remember asking you a damn thing." She then looked back to Eijiro, her face returning to normal. "So?"

"I'm pretty sure he's cool once you get passed his rough exterior."

"So you sat with him because he was all alone?" Eijiro nodded. "Aww, aren't you sweet?" She started pinching his cheek.

"Ow, Cheyenne, stop! You know I hate that!" The two started play fighting.

"Would you two extras cut that out; I'm trying to eat!" Bakugo shouted.

"Don't worry, Pomeranian, you'll get your pets in too." She sent him the same smile again; this time he was taken aback by her look.

Cheyenne was about to continue before the alarm sounded. The next thing she knew she was nearly getting trampled by other students. "Cheyenne!" She heard Eijiro call out as he was reaching out a hand to her.

She grabbed his hand and armored up her arm. "Harden up and hold on!" They armored up fully and were able to form a small wall to keep some students from getting trampled. Cheyenne was about to pull out Jackal before she heard Iida yell from the exit.

"Everything is fine; it's just the media!" The hoard of people stopped and before long everyone went back to normal.

"Damn, what a shit show," Cheyenne said as she de-armored.

"No kidding," Eijiro agreed.

"Yes! I got the perfect shot!" They heard Ashido yell.

"What are you hollering about now?" Cheyenne asked as they walked up to her.

"This!" She held out her phone to them. It had a picture of them holding off the hoards of students from trampling a few behind them.

"I think you missed your calling Ashido; that is a nice shot." Cheyenne took the phone for a closer look.

"That's totally awesome! Can you send that to me?" Eijiro asked.

"Sure!" She took her phone back then quickly sent it to him.

"Going to make it your wallpaper and gape at your own manliness?" Cheyenne gave him a teasing smile.

"N-no, totally not going to make it my wallpaper."

Cheyenne and Ashido let out a laugh. "Come on, you two we need to get going." She went and took a small lead.

Eijiro showed something to Ashido on his phone; it was a picture of Cheyenne and himself. Cheyenne had fallen asleep on Eijiro after what looked like a tough workout session, judging by their clothes. "This is the only time she has let her guard down."

"When are you going to tell her? She isn't going to budge with only me pushing here."

"I don't know." He put his phone away. "I'm just waiting for the right moment. It's kinda hard if she won't let even me be that close to her."

"The longer you wait, the more likely you're going to miss it."

"Speaking from experience, Ashido?"

A boy with green hair and blue eyes popped into her head for a brief moment. "Yeah, I guess..."

"Hurry up, you two!" Cheyenne yelled at the other end of the hall. "Aizawa is not going to be happy if we're late!"

The two quickly caught up with her and made it to class before too long.


	9. Chapter 9 Devils at USJ

The next day Cheyenne sat in class waiting for Hero Basic to begin; she and the rest of her class were surprised to see Aizawa enter. "It was decided that today All Might and I, as well as one other, will be supervising you."

"What'll we be doing?" Sero asked.

"Be the hero everyone needs, whether it's a flood or any other disaster." He pulled out a card, reading word for word. "It's the trial of rescue!"

Cheyenne smiled. "This is going to be awesome!" Most of the class started talking amongst themselves.

"Don't get ahead of yourselves." Aizawa got everyone's attention back. "As I was saying, it's entirely up to you whether or not you want to wear your costume. Some of your costumes probably aren't adapted for this type of task." The shelves holding their costumes opened up. "The training area is fairly far away, so we'll get there by bus. That's all; go get ready."

Cheyenne stretched out her arms way above her head as she walked towards the bus. The loud whistle from Iida was annoying to most. "I understand why Midoriya gave his position to Iida, but does the dude need to go over the top with this?" Cheyenne plugged her ears every time the whistle was blown.

"Eh, it could be worse," Eijiro said as they boarded the bus.

"Dang it! It's this type of bus!" Iida slumped over in his seat.

Cheyenne just shook her head at him. "I'm just glad I'm able to sit with Eijiro..." She leaned back and looked up at the ceiling.

"Hey, Midoriya, I usually say what's on my mind," Cheyenne overheard Tsuyu say. "Your quirk reminds me of All Might's."

Cheyenne stopped a laugh from coming out. "Yeah, if he didn't nearly kill himself every time he uses his quirk."

"Yeah, All Might doesn't hurt himself; that's pretty much where the similarities end," Eijiro chimed in. "Though I'm a bit jealous of a simple enhancer type quirk! There's a lot you can do with one and it's flashy too!

Cheyenne elbowed him. "You're forgetting that your quirk also enhances your strength too. Your Harding quirk is also much stronger than my armor." She pulled out Hyde and twirled it a bit, never aiming it at anybody and her finger was off the trigger. "Though my quirk, Devil Soul, is more versatile, I just don't have access to a heavy hitting weapon." She dismissed her weapon before leaning back. "I'm a bit more flashy but I don't have that much power compared to the Pomeranian or Midoriya."

"I say you're up there in power, Cheyenne, rabbit," Tsuyu said as Cheyenne let out a smile. "But you're right, in terms of both flash and power, it has to go to Bakugo and Todoroki."

"Though, the Pomeranian needs a muzzle for his behavior, even though he's all bark and no bite." Cheyenne's smile grew.

"What'd you say to me, bitch!? I'll blow you to ash!" Bakugo launched up from his seat.

"Ha, I would love to see you try, hun."

The two started to bicker like an old married couple. Eijiro wasn't really liking it. Ashido was giving him a look of 'I told you so.'

"We're here, quiet down!"

Cheyenne and Bakugo's bickering stopped and everyone got off and saw the facility that they would be working in. "It looks like an amusement park gone wrong."

"We have any disaster imaginable, from floods to fires and more!" A voice was walking up the stairs. "This is a practical training area that I created to simulate all kinds of accidents and disasters. I call it the Unforeseen Simulation Joint, or USJ for short!" The Space Hero Number Thirteen showed themself.

Uraraka and Midoriya went into nerd mode. Before Aizawa had a talk with Thirteen it was clear the All Might wasn't here. "Guess something came up..." Cheyenne thought to herself.

"Now before we begin, I just have one thing to say or two... or..." he went on a small tirade in counting his points. "As many of you know, my quirk is called Black Hole. No matter the material that gets sucked into my vortex, it will turn to dust easily."

"That quirk is perfect for removing wreckage and saving people injured by disasters!" Midoriya said.

"Yes, however my power can easily be used to kill people. In this superhuman society, quirks are strictly regulated, and the requirements for lawful use are enforced. We can tell how the world works. That being said, please don't forget that each of you possess a quirk where one wrong step is all it takes to be able to kill another accidentally."

"That's one of the things I don't like about that here. The U.S. is pretty lax about quirk usage, mainly because quirks fall under the second amendment, but if your quirk is dangerous enough you're practically put on a watch list, and with one bad slip up, off to jail you go," Cheyenne spoke up. "Not every system is perfect but that's the world we live in." Her fist tightened. "I lost my brother in a villain attack, and he saved more people than any hero there, and he was quirkless. A villain will never follow the law, and the restrictions there killed a lot of innocent people who could have easily stopped the villain or saved themselves at least." Cheyenne sighed. "Why do law abiding citizens get punished when villains don't..." She looked up realizing she took the spotlight from Thirteen. "I'm sorry, stuff like that really gets to me. I didn't mean to take away from your speech, Thirteen, sir."

"No, it's fine; it's nice to see someone else's perspective. Anyway let's have you see this as a fresh new start, where you can make mistakes and not worry about real lives in danger." Thirteen raised his arms wide. "Your quirks exist not to hurt others; they exist to help save lives!"

The class clapped at Thirteen a little but most of them were looking at Cheyenne. They didn't think she was wrong, but many of them thought of one thing, she had a brother and he was practically a hero who was quirkless. Midoriya and Uraraka were looking at her with some awe.

Eijiro looked at her with shock. "_So the guy in the pictures she has was her brother, and the tags she has must be his service tags from a military branch._" He looked closely at Cheyenne, seeing a silver chain just hidden away in her shirt collar. "_Why did I never ask...?_"

"Everyone stick together and get back!" Aizawa got everyone's attention. "Thirteen protect the students!"

"What's going on?" Cheyenne asked as she saw people pouring out of a portal of some kind.

"Everyone stay back! These are Villains!"

Before Cheyenne could process the information, Aizawa leaped into the hoard of horrors, and black mist formed at the exit. "_What's going on... Villains here... but that's..._" Cheyenne's mind was running a mile a minute. She snapped out of it when she saw Bakugo and Eijiro rush the Black Void. "What are you two doing!?" Before long she felt herself sinking into the void, and was surrounded by villains in the landslide zone. She took a deep breath. "So I'm in a real fight with villains..." She armoured up and pulled out Jackal and Hyde. "Let's see if you're really up to snuff."

Villains rushed from all sides but stopped when three of them fell from her pistols-they weren't dead, but they'd be feeling the migraine for the next week. "Is that all you got? Pity..." She dismissed Hyde and summoned Uprising. She rushed her opponent and hacked them down; no blood showed and no wound showed either, but her opponent fell. "You guys must really be weak if you can't stand my lowest settings."

"I guess we have to kick it up a notch." A voice came from behind her. She whirled around, pulling up Jackal at her first target. It was a man that wore a jack-o'-lantern for a head, a black leather trench coat, black and white dress clothes, and had a scythe for a weapon. The jack-o'-lantern's eyes and mouth had slight flames coming out. Cheyenne fired but Jack dodged it and rushed her; he pulled out a spray can and sprayed it in her face. Cheyenne coughed and stepped back.

To Cheyenne the villains began to disappear and they were replaced with someone she knew wasn't supposed to be there, her father, Ivo. "What... how..." She looked around and saw more copies of Ivo.

He was a heavy set man with a graying beard and hair; he wore a dirty white shirt and blue jean overalls with dirty work boots. Some of the copies had old straw hats. They began rushing her; she fought them off but they kept coming. For every one she sent down, three more would appear. "_They won't stop...! There's too many...!_" One of them grabbed hold of her and she began to feel the panic take over. "_Shit, no...!_" She pulled herself free and downed another, but more grabbed on, restraining her. "_Will...! Eijiro...! Adam...!_" More and more hands grabbed on and restrained her. She managed to yell out one thing before they got to her face. "SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!"

"**_So be it,_**" a voice answered. Then her world went black.


	10. Chapter 10 Hell's Fury

Cheyenne awoke to see dried dirt under her; she quickly remembered about USJ and shot up to her feet. As she looked around, however, she saw that she wasn't in the Landslide zone of the USJ. She saw dried dirt that went on for miles, and the sky was blacker that night but showed no stars, except for a large moon, which was destroyed. Over half of it was gone, bits and pieces of it drifting away from it.

"**_Ah, you have returned; it's been awhile since I last saw you here,_**" a voice spoke from behind her. Cheyenne spun around and came face to face with a woman who looked a lot like her, except her black armor had red lines going down her body with some form of demonic script in them. Her white hair was much longer than Cheyenne's, going well past her waist; her horns were more pronounced and larger, and her eyes were pure red with a slight glow to them. The things that threw Cheyenne off the most were the large demonic wings and tail, and the fact that she was butt ass naked. "**_Glad my little trick worked._**" Her voice was much like Cheyenne's but had a hollow echo.

"What do you mean?" Cheyenne took a step back.

"**_It's a shame you don't remember me because I've done this once before,_**" she said as she walked around Cheyenne.

"What?"

"**_This is the second time I brought you here; the first was two years ago. When you fought back against your drunkard of a father, Ivo._**" Her tail whipped at the ground.

"How come I don't remember?" Cheyenne felt ready to pull out Jackal and Hyde.

"**_Your mind and body can't handle the amount of power that flows through you when you go all out; you are booted here and I try and keep your body intact long enough for you to regain your senses,_**" she explained. "**_At least that's what's supposed to happen. Last time Jeremiah had to knock you out; your body was quite literally destroying itself, and I suppose it's gonna happen the same way again, but I don't know if anyone will get to you in time._**"

"What's happening right now!?"

"**_Oh nothing yet, you're about to get gutted by a guy's knife, but the moment the blade enters your body, you'll unleash your hellish glory on them._**"

"I don't- I can't- what..." Cheyenne gripped her head.

"**_You're reacting the same as before, typical, predictable really._**"

"Would you shut up and let me think, damnit!" Cheyenne yelled and stomped, shaking the world though she didn't notice. "How can I practically have a second entity within me and who the hell are you!?"

She smiled and clapped her hands together. "**_Oh I thought you'd never ask!_**" She tapped her chin in thought. "**_I have no idea._**" She shrugged her shoulders. "**_I could be a second personality, a figment of your imagination given form, or a mental representation of your quirk. All I know is that I know your quirk inside and out and that I can see your life and memories._**"

Cheyenne sighed and rubbed her temples. The world shook again, this time Cheyenne noticed. "What was that?"

"**_A timer._**"

"For what?"

"**_Before the knife gets in you._**"

"But we've been talking for several minutes though."

"**_Time moves differently here, Cheyenne. But that's just how your mind is going right now._**" She walked up to Cheyenne and put a hand on her shoulder. "**_Let's get down to what's going to happen. You'll get access to a new weapon._**" She held out her hand and a HMG appeared; it's main body was black with red demonic energy smoking out of the gaps. White teeth surrounded the length of the barrel, the smoke mainly coming from the barrel and the firing chamber. "**_And you're going to go all berserk. Your body will produce a lot of energy, effectively setting your blood on fire. You'll be hot to the touch and you'll be lucky if you come out conscious after reverting back._**" She thrust the weapon to Cheyenne. "**_Let's hope for the best._**"

She grabbed the weapon, a mental latch releasing as she held it. "Endless Hunger," Cheyenne spoke without knowing.

"**_That's a good sign that you already know its name; many there's hope for you yet._**" She smiled at Cheyenne. "**_You'll gain access to this if you survive. I'll do my best to keep your body intact and try not to kill anyone._**" She sat down, crossing her legs. "**_Try and regain control soon, Cheyenne._**"

Cheyenne felt pain shoot through her abdomen. The world began to shake violently and crumbled; the ground split open. "**_Adam wouldn't want you to suffer like this._**"

Just as Cheyenne fell unconscious, many of the villains held her down as they saw her armor disappear. "Nice going, Jack! Your Fear Manipulation really did the trick!" a villain said

"Yes." Jack, the Jack-O'-Lantern Reaper, saw Cheyenne's greatest fear, her father, and used his quirk and a hallucinogenic gas to bring her fear to life. "I need to thank my old colleague for perfecting this; maybe when I'm back in New York..." He looked around the zone, seeing a giant glacier of ice suddenly appear not too far from them. "Finish her off before someone comes and ruins this!"

One of the villains pulled out a knife. "It's a shame. She has a nice body, but I guess I can get more lively ones another time." He plunged the knife into her abdomen. She screamed bloody murder, shocking many of the villains. Her armor returned; her horns grew larger, and large wings sprouted from her back, along with a tail. Her screams turned from pain to rage. Anyone holding her let go as her body got incredibly hot, demonic smoke pouring from her mouth, and her eyes shot open, glowing pure red.

"_Well now..._" Jack said as Cheyenne got up fighting, knocking many of the villains away with a strong swing of her arms. "What are you imbeciles doing? Get up and fight!" He tossed one of them a can of his gas. "Spray that in her face and I'll incapacitate her again!" He twirled his scythe and reached his hand out. "I can see your fear, girl, you'll break just like everyone else."

Cheyenne just stood there for a moment before she locked her sights on Jack. Before anyone moved she swung her hand outward and summoned Uprising, but the blade was no longer a long sword, it was now a great sword, and she swung it at the poor villain that got too close to her. He went flying into a mound of rubble and was out like a light. The villains took pause at the sight of this. Before they could retaliate she rushed them and they were clearly outmatched. One of them managed to spray the gas into her face and Jack's quirk took hold.

She screamed and held her head. She looked directly at the man causing this. "_What... She shouldn't be able to see me!_" He saw her fear and used it against her. She staggered from what looked like the pain of a sudden headache; she roared at him and charged with great speed, but right before she could hit him, he was replaced with a large rock. She roared again and looked around for him. She dismissed Uprising, summoning Endless Hunger, and set her sights on all of the villains around her.

Cheyenne opened fire and let loose. The rounds hit their targets with enough force to knock them down and leave large holes in any form of cover they could find. Before long the villains were defeated, but none of them were Jack, who was hiding from her with another villain well out of view. "I love your quirk something, Swap, though we really need to work on that name of yours."

"Yeah yeah," Swap replied. "I would love to hear your ideas."

"How about dead meat?" They looked behind them seeing Bakugo and Eijiro.

"What did you do to her?!" Eijiro grabbed Jack after taking a quick look at his best friend. "_Is this what Will meant...?_"

"I used my quirk to bring her fear to life and one of us stabbed her then she went berserk!" Cheyenne roared again before firing more gunfire in a random direction.

"Damnit." Eijiro dropped him and ran towards Cheyenne. "Cheyenne!" She snapped at Eijiro's voice. "Cheyenne, come on, snap out of it." She turned towards him and raised her weapon. "It's me, Eijiro! Eijiro Kirishima, your best friend!" She roared at him. He saw she was going to fire, and he shut his eyes, shouting, "IS THIS WHAT YOUR BROTHER WOULD HAVE WANTED!"

A gunshot rang out.


	11. The Devil's Hope Chapter 11 Setback

"**_That boy has more sway than I realized,_**" she said as she watched Cheyenne regain control of herself. She felt rain starting to fall. "**_Oh... it's been awhile since you've done this..._**"

Cheyenne's vision was murky, but she could make out the outline of Eijiro. It felt as if her body was on fire, her hands shook from fear and adrenaline, and she felt tears fall from her face. "E-Eijiro!" Eijiro was on his back; he had no visible wounds, but she knew something was wrong. "_W-What happened... did I just hurt Eijiro...? All I remember was... father..._" A slew of memories assaulted her mind. "_I... I remember..._" She remembered herself getting thrown at her mother. "_That night..._" Her mother falling unconscious and herself coughing up blood, blood that was so hot it caught fire to the house.

She fell to her knees. "_Mother was burned alive..._" She recalled her fight with Ivo; she nearly killed him. He was on his hands and knees, crawling away; she almost pulled the trigger but Will stopped her. She attacked him; she killed one of his wolves and nearly got Willow too, but she was knocked out. "_I..._" Her mind was repeating the memories, but she focused on one. "_I killed ma..._"

"Cheyenne..." She heard Eijiro getting up and walking toward her; he was holding his midsection. "Thank god you're alright."

"_And I nearly killed Eijiro..._"

He reached out to touch her, but she swatted his hand away. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" She crawled away a bit. She saw the hurt look in his eyes, and she felt her chest tightened, her throat closing up. "I don't- I don't want to hurt you or anyone..." She pulled her legs in and covered her head with her arms. "I... I..." Her voice cracked and turned into sobs. She felt her vision slowly beginning to fade. "I..."

Eijiro grabbed hold of her hand with his hardened one. The heat that was producing from her stung, but he didn't care; she needed him. "Cheyenne... it's okay; everything is going to be okay." He pulled her into a hug, despite her protest. "You're alive, _I'm_ alive." He held her for a few minutes until she passed out from exhaustion, tears dried on her face and fresh tears running from his. "It's going to be okay... my Tenshi..."

"Is the bitch done crying now?" Bakugo said as he walked up.

Eijiro took a deep breath, wiped his face, layed Cheyenne down gently, got up, and slugged Bakugo across the jaw.

"Ow, the fuck was that for, Shity Hair!?" He was about to retaliate but Eijiro grabbed him by the shirt.

"Shut up!" Eijiro fists tightened. "Stop calling her that! I just watched MY best friend lose it by reliving her worst nightmare and have her reject my help when she KNOWS she needs it!" He let Bakugo go and picked up Cheyenne again. "It's so unmanly to treat someone like that and is definitely not worthy of a hero. So shut up and go after that void asshole." He held her closer, tears returning. "I'm going to stay and keep an eye on her."

Bakugo rubbed his jaw. "Tch, from what I've seen of the B- of her..." he corrected himself, "Is that she wouldn't want anyone to fuss over her; hell, she'd probably want you to go with me to go after the void bastard."

"Yeah..." He looked down at her; she was sleeping peacefully. "But we can't just leave her here."

"I-I can carry her." The two looked towards the voice, seeing Aoyama. "I can keep an eye on her..."

"Aoyama! Where were you?" Eijiro asked.

He rubbed the back of his neck. "H-Hiding..." He looked at Cheyenne with defeat. "I saw the whole thing; I could have helped and not allowed her to be stabbed." He clenched his fists. "but there were so many, I was too afraid to move..."

Eijiro just gave him a smile. "You did your best, man. It's understandable that you were afraid, but right now Cheyenne is in need of help. Can you take Cheyenne to the others?"

"Oui." He bowed and came up to carry the unconscious girl. "I'll make sure to keep her safe if I can't get to everyone else."

Just as Aoyama got a good hold on Cheyenne, the entrance exploded and they heard, "I AM HERE!" All Might had arrived.

Cheyenne knew that she was in her inner world, though she couldn't remember her last visit. It was lightly raining, though there was not a single cloud in the black sky. The moon shined brightly and was looking more whole. She saw her favorite flower blooming, purple lisianthus, and a small lake forming a puddle. She saw Her standing not too far from a flower. "Hey..." Cheyenne spoke.

She turned to her and smiled. "**_I'm glad to see you came back here willingly, but now's not a good time for you. At least you'll be able to remember being here this time._**"

"What...?"

She suddenly appeared in front of her. "**_Wake up._**" Cheyenne jumped out of the bed she was laying in.

"My, my, didn't expect you to wake up so early." She looked for the voice and saw Recovery Girl looking over her chart.

Cheyenne laid back down and clenched her fist to stop her hand from shaking. "What..." Her voice was hoarse. "happened?"

Recovery Girl came up and gave her some water and a stress ball. She gave her the shorthand version of what happened, how the League of Villains had created a monster to kill All Might, but All Might defeated the Nomu.

"How is everyone?"

"Besides you, the only other student that was injured was Midoriya, broke his legs again as well as a few fingers."

"Of course he did..." Cheyenne shook her head, then stared at the stress ball. "Is Eijiro Kirishima all right?"

"Yes, in fact he's been waiting right outside for a chance to see you." She pointed to the door. "Would you like to see him?"

"I..." A brief flash of her shooting Eijiro came forward. The sudden drop in her stomach and the color draining from her face made her reach for the trash can. Recovery Girl was quicker than she looked and brought the trash can to Cheyenne before she could empty her stomach onto the floor. After about a minute of dry heaving, she managed to speak. "I don't think that's a good idea right now." Recovery Girl went and told Eijiro that she wasn't able to take visitors. So for the rest of the day Cheyenne layed there until Will came to take her home. They realized whatever happened to Cheyenne gave her a small fever, so Recovery Girl told her to be careful.

The moment Cheyenne walked out of the school gate, she was drawn into a bone crushing hug from Will. She went rigid and tried to move out of it, but the action only made Will hug tighter. "I am so glad you're okay, kid." He pulled out of the hug but kept his hands on her shoulders. Cheyenne didn't meet his gaze. "Are you alright?"

The moment he spoke those words, flashes of memories came back. She saw herself fighting Will in his Half-Wolf form; he was thrown back and Cheyenne followed, preparing to swing. "_Cheyenne, stop!_" She remembered him calling out, but before she could hurt him, his youngest wolf, Jackson, jumped in and took the blow, leaving him sliced in two. "Cheyenne?"

Cheyenne looked up at him, tears breaking through. "I'm sorry..." Her tears became worse as she continued. "I remember what happened that night; I'm sorry about Jackson..." Her hands quickly covered her face. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." Her legs gave out from under her, but before she could fall, Will caught her.

"It's okay, kid." Will rocked her back and forth. "I've already forgiven you."


	12. Chapter 12 How Does This Work?

Cheyenne sat in her room. School was canceled today so here she sat, trying to keep her mind busy. She did one of her few hobbies that didn't require her to be physically active, sharpening knives. Will had a small knife collection in his room, but the knife she was sharpening was her own. Will gave it to her on her fourteenth birthday. It was a bear jawbone knife, its leather sheath was to her side, and she was using a whetstone to sharpen it. Calming music played to help keep her focused.

Just as she was about to finish, a knock came from her door. "Hey. I was thinking, do you want to come down to the agency and hit the range there?" Will said as he opened the door.

Cheyenne looked at her knife, looking down at the fine edge. "It would be better than sitting up here all day..." She sheathed her knife. "Yeah sure."

"Cheyenne." She grimaced at the tone he used. "Look at me." She did. "Stop dwelling on the past; it was two years ago." He took a seat by her. "What happened to Jackson was tragic, yes, but I've forgiven you for that." He grabbed her whetstone. "Besides, I blame myself for not saving you fast enough."

Cheyenne looked at him. "Will, don't do that; we both had no idea what I was capable of." She leaned forward on her knees "And it's not what I'm worrying about."

"Then what is it?"

"I hurt Eijiro." A gunshot rang out in her mind, Eijiro flying back toward the ground. "I don't know how badly but I hurt him, and I'm afraid of what would happen if I didn't regain control in time." She ran her hands through her hair. "I could have severely injured him or worse killed him. The thought of facing him after that makes me sick to my stomach. I don't know what to do."

Will thought for a moment. "What is Eijiro to you, kid?"

"My best friend," she said without hesitation.

"And? The way you're talking about this sounds more complex than him just being your best friend, kid."

"I..." She sighed, stopping herself.

"Do you have feelings for Eijiro?"

Her shoulders dropped, but she didn't say anything. She felt the heat on her face grow.

"Kid, not giving an answer can be taken as one, and your silence speaks volumes."

"What do you want me to say then!? Because I don't know!" she blurted out, her face going red. "All I know is that I'm terrified about him seeing me as a monster or just straight up hurts me in more ways than one!"

"Do you honestly feel that Eijiro would do that?"

"No, but this stupid irrational fear won't go away..." She sighed and put her face into her hands.

Will hummed. "Sounds like you two need to talk about this. Next time you can get a chance to talk with him in person, get everything off your chest and let his actions speak."

Cheyenne simply nodded.

"Well, come on." He patted her shoulder as he got up. "Get dressed; I want to see if you got any new things like last time." The name Endless Hunger along with the actual weapon popped up in her head as he quickly left.

"I am dressed!" she called out as she stood up.

"PJs don't count!" She shook her head and got dressed.

The two drove to Will's agency. All the while, Willow was in the back desperately wanting to stick her head out the window. It wasn't too big of an agency, but it paid the bills. Will was dressed in his costume; it was pretty simple. He was shirtless but wore a dark brown vest and had his wolf bone jaw necklace on. He wore blue jeans with strapped on sandals and on the back of the vest was a wolf howling upward. Willow was also in uniform; she had a red dog harness with the same wolf head on it.

They walked into the agency. "Good morning, Maikoh. I thought you were going to take the day off?" a woman greeted them.

"Kinda, Mrs. Shimizu." Shinjuku was a young woman who worked as Will's secretary. She was about average height and was dressed in fairly casual clothes for her role; she had glasses though and her hair was tied up in a neat bun. Her hair and eyes seemed to change color based on her emotions. Cheyenne held a look of interest to her. "Taking Cheyenne to the range for some bonding time." Will put a hand on Cheyenne's shoulder.

"Oh! Well that's nice." She looked to Cheyenne. "Nice to meet you, Miss Nammah. I'm Yoko Shimizu. Maikoh talks about you a lot." Her hair and eyes went from a turquoise blue to a fiery red then back.

"I bet he does." Cheyenne let out a smile. "I take it your quirk is you can change your hair and eye color at will?"

"Kind of; my hair and eyes change based on my emotional state and what my favorite colors are. Red's my most favorite color so when I'm happy my color is red; my least favorite is green."

"That's cool." She looked around seeing a few wolves milling about, Willow sitting right next to her.

"Mrs. Shimizu, have any more sidekick applications arrived today?" Will asked.

"Yes sir, three of them." She pulled out a small stack of papers. "The second one looks promising."

"Is it your brother again?"

"No..." Her hair, eyes, and face go pink.

Will just chuckled. "Have them sent up to my office; I'll grab them when we leave."

"Yes, sir."

Will and Cheyenne went in the direction of the firing range "Any reason why she was armed?" Cheyenne asked.

"Old habits die hard I guess." He looked at her. "I'm surprised you noticed."

"It's not that hard if you know what you're looking for. Why else would you allow such casual clothing?" She smiled at him. "And how did you get the government to be ok with that; this isn't Texas?"

"Simple. I made it a job requirement and I pushed real hard for it. It also helped that she saved herself from being mugged last month with her pistol." Cheyenne hummed in agreement.

"Alright now, we're here." He opened the door to a ninety foot long shooting range with ten lanes. "Alright, kid, pick a lane and do a couple of warm ups," he said as he gave her hearing protection.

She picked the third lane closest to the door, grabbed a paper target, and set the target for seven yards.

"Average shooting distance? You usually go further."

"Don't want to." She summoned her pistols. Going into a little routine starting with her right, resetting the target, going to her left, reset, then finally using both. She did this for about fifteen minutes before deciding she was warmed up enough.

Will looked at her used targets, marking which hand she used them on. "Your right hand has the precision." The target had many holes in the lower right corner. "But your left was more accurate." That target had a lot of holes near the center just not as tight. "And of course when you used both it's a bit all over the place, but all of your shots hit the target." The target was riddled with holes but had a rough smiley face where the face would be.

"So got anything new?" Will asked as he placed the targets down.

Cheyenne took a deep breath and shook her arms a bit. "Endless Hunger," she called out, and demonic smoke poured out from her hands as she summoned her new weapon.

"Now that's some firepower."

Cheyenne kept her breath steady as she felt the fatigue. This always happened with new abilities, taking an abnormal amount of energy to summon and maintain for the first few times, usually able to get the energy consumption under decent control after a few months of constant use.

"How bad?" Will asked.

"Fairly bad, definitely consuming a lot more than the armor when I first got that."

"Damn, can you fire this right now?"

Cheyenne nodded, turning down range at the target. She opened fire, and got about thirty rounds out before she had to stop. Endless Hunger disappeared before she was caught by Will. "How long did I last?" She held her head, her vision returning from black.

"Barely twenty seconds." He helped her up properly

"Fuck... This one's going to suck."

"Well if there's one thing about this new toy, it's that it's really powerful." He smiled at her.

"Yeah I see what you mean." They both looked at the target, or at least what was left of it. The paper target was pretty much gone; the only thing left was where the paper was clamped, everything else was blown off and turned to ash.

Before they could say more Shimizu came barging in with a panicked look on her face; her eyes and hair were bright yellow. "Maikoh! There's... there was a robbery just up the road; the villain's coming this way!"

Will looked at his secretary. "Take Cheyenne to the break room. I'll be back soon. He walked out to the main lobby, pulling out a whistle, and a silent call went out as he blew into it. Willow howled, receiving several howls back.

A small pack of wolves came barreling down out of a room and stairwell nearby. They all lined up neatly in front of Will and Willow. "Listen up everyone, we got a hunt coming our way, but due to the nature of this hunt I'll only be sending the best with me." Many of the younger looking wolves bowed their heads. "Trix and Abe, you two are still injured so I want you and the pups to guard this place till we return." He got a few barks of affirmative. "Willow, Marie, and Mathew will come with me on this hunt. The rest of you stay safe; we'll be back soon." Will and his three wolves left, and he turned into his full wolf form; he was larger than most wolves but not by much.

Cheyenne watched all of this from the break room doorway. "Happy hunting, Will," she managed to call out before he left through the door. She sat on a couch and decided to do something she hadn't done in years, meditate. Her brother suggested this whenever she felt anxious, but she stopped after his passing. "_Maybe this will help me get back there._" She closed her eyes and after a certain period of time she opened her eyes to see the shattered moon in a pure black sky.


End file.
